Mohammed al-Asadi
| place_of_birth = Sana'a, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | arresting_authority = Pakistani police | citizenship = Yemen | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 198 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Born on July 1 1979 in Sana'a, Yemen, Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al Asadi was a prisoner held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Asadi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 198. He was accused of traveling to Afghanistan, with the aid of the country's government, in March 2001 to help quell the tribal wars that were ongoing. He was billeted at the Embassy in Pakistan, and given training at the Omar Sa'if Center where he served as a guard. He was one of dozens of detainees whose detention in the camps was partially justified by the allegation that they had owned a Casio F91W wristwatch, which American intelligence asserted could be used in the manufacture of explosives. He was eventually cleared to be released, in 2005. Mohammed Ahmed Ali al Asadi was repatriated to Yemen without ever been charged on December 15, 2006. Combatant Status Review Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al Asadi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 23-28 center.. :#''The detainee was a guard at the "AMR" center for the Taliban. :#''The detainee was in Afghanistan during the U.S. bombing campaign. :#''The detainee fled to the Tora Bora Mountains in December 2001. :#''The detainee, along with a large group of Arabs who had fled Afghanistan, was arrested by the police in Pakistan. }} Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al-Asadi v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al-Asadi v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al-Asadi's behalf, on 11 October 2006. In response, on 11 October 2006, the Department of Defense released 21 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al Asadi's Administrative Review Board, on 19 April 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factor favor release or transfer: Transcript A two page transcript of Al Asadi's Administrative Review Board hearing was released. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al Asadi's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 199-200 The transcript doesn't explicitly say that Al Asadi chose not to attend his hearing. It does say that Al Asadi had worked with his Assisting Military Officer to prepare a statement for his Board. Al Asadi's statement was not released with the transcript of his hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his release on August 5, 2005. Repatriation and release Yemen's President, Ali Abdullah Saleh, demanded the release of the remaining Yemenis held in Guantanamo on December 23, 2006. The Yemen Observer identified Al Asadi, Esam Hamid al-Jaefi and Ali Hussain al-Tais as three of the six Yemeni who had been repatriated the previous week. Al Asadi said he was the first of the six men to be released because there were no charges or evidence against him. Yemen's President, Ali Abdullah Saleh, said the men would be released as soon as Yemeni authorities had cleared them. Al Asadi was asked to sign an undertaking promising to refrain from armed activity. Al Asadi announced: "Now, I'm going to start a normal life, to find a job, to get married, and generally settle down," Reports of a new hunger strike Asadi reported that the Guantanamo captives had initiated a new hunger strike in early December 2006. According to the ''Gulf News Asadi listed the following triggers for the hunger strike: *''"The brothers in Guantanamo detention have agreed to hold this hunger strike mainly because of harassment while praying or while reading the Quran." *''"The soldiers interrupt the brothers from time to time even while praying, they inspect the Quran, they inspect their private organs, only to create psychological pressure on them," *''"They take the blankets at dawn when it's extremely cold." References Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Sana'a Category:1979 births